wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jericho Bermuda
Jericho Bermuda (ジェリコ＝バミューダ) is the Gravekeeper and head of the Art Gallery. He is the Dodo Bird. He is also the boss of another Mafia Group that is in conflict with the Hatter Family, so he is a very busy person. People call him the 'Man Already Dead' because he is one of the last of his role. Appearance Jericho has short sandy brown hair, with teal eyes and scars on the right side of his face. He has very broad shoulders and is very muscular, with more scars on his body. Depending on the role of the moment, Jericho has three different outfits. At first, Alice has trouble recognizing him in his different clothes as his whole aura seems to change between them. # The Gravekeeper: This is the outfit Jericho is wearing when he meets Alice for the first time in both Diamond games. It is described as laborer clothes. They include a green puffy jacket with a dodo accessory to the side, an orange sash, dark pants and heavy green boots. He has a very loose skinny tie that goes under the coat, green gloves with the fingers cut off, and orange goggles. He also carries a lantern and shovel in this outfit. # The Museum Director: Jericho has a tan pea-coat with gray-mauve cuffs and a loose tie. He has intelligent looking glasses and white gloves. # The Mafia Boss: Jericho has a dark gray jacket with a dark gray-mauve purple vest over a dark shirt with dark cuffs. He is wearing glasses similar to his Museum Director glasses. Personality Jericho treats his faceless workers very well, possibly the best out of all role holders. Background Not much is known about Jericho's background. It is known that each version of Jericho Alice meets, the Diamond Jericho and the Mirror World Jericho, are some of the last 'dodo bird role holder's'. If all versions of Jericho die (those two versions potentially being the only two left), the role will be removed and replaced with a new role. Plot ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice'' ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful MIRROR World~'' He runs the Caucus Race, the event of the country like the Assemblies during Clover, which takes place in a painting at the Museum. Other Media Manga * Alice in Junk Box ~Dia~ * Alice in the Country of Diamond ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Anthology Novels * Piece of My Wish Fanbooks * Diamond no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Diamond no Kuni no Alice Wonderful Mirror World Fanbook Drama CD's * Diamond no Kuni no alice ~Wonderful Mirror World~ Fanbook Drama Animate CD * Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Mirror World~ Pre-order Drama CD * Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Imagine WEB Drama CD Movie * Jericho is not in the movie Musical * Jericho is not in the musical Trivia Quotes * ¨When the time's right, we disappear. I'm already dead myself, so it's a given that I'll disappear too.¨ * ¨I've decided. I don't know when I'll disappear but......I'll try not to.¨ Category:Roleholders Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jericho Bermuda